The American Adventure
by Spring N' Autum
Summary: "I am blessed for having such a superb brother. I just hope he thinks he's lucky to have me as a twin as well."  - Koichi. Koji persuades his friends to accompany him to America, the big USA. The problem is, his big secret will soon be revealed there.


**CHAPTER ONE**

January First, the most festive day in Japan: New Years Eve! The streets are crowded with firework-vendors eager for the upcoming buyers, and/or the fellow policemen ready to jail them for selling illegal firecrackers. Anyhow, the streets were still packed with buyers doing their last minute shopping.

Not only was this the most festive, but the most awaited: School was suspended for such event and children whole-heartedly sleep early for the long day that awaits them. You could just see the happy faces on every one –well mostly everyone—

Koji didn't show much anticipation for the upcoming event. He was silently walking, passing by the flooded view of red balloons and kimono's. _Eventually he'll warm up to the idea. _His friends all thought, with very much anticipation for the upcoming event. They would show him around the streets of Shibuya, they'd show him the overpopulating excitement of the fellow Japanese who'd pass by in traditional Japanese outfits, but not much excited him.

"Hey Koji, Why are you so glum?"Izumi slipped in front of Koji, blocking his view with her full-on head. She shot him a reassuring smile.

"Nothing," He ignored her smile. He was used to people asking 'what's wrong with you', but he never was comfortable with answering it.

"Yah Bro, what's wrong with you?" Koichi leaned his elbow on his twin's shoulder. "You've been quite for such a long time."

Koji shoved his brother's elbow and continued to walk. Koichi, Izumi, Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei stared motionless towards Koji. Koji felt the tension and the awkwardness his friends were giving him; just staring at him was annoying. He stopped walking and turned; he saw emotionless faces staring back at him. "Are you coming or not?"

The five looked at each other. "Tell us now!" They said in chorus.

Koji rolled his eyes. He hesitated, but they insisted. "Fine,"

The five gathered around him.

"My father…" He hesitated once again, hoping something will interrupt him. It was obvious he didn't want to tell them. But sadly, nothing stopped him from speaking. "Is advising me to visit America this New Year's"

The five showed disappointment, especially Koichi. His younger brother was going abroad while he never even went around Japan. It was a big and utter disenchantment. He sometimes questioned life in his brother's shoes. He pictured it: going to a high school, having a nice house, having a non-diseased mother… _Mother…_ _No I won't leave mother. No matter what! _

"You can't go now, were having our ever first New Year's Eve party! Whats so important that your dad is advising you to go to America?" cried Junpei.

The five could see Koji was uncomfortable with answering his question. Koichi, Tomoki, and Izumi shot him a broad smile, hoping it would comfort him; unfortunately, it just made him even more uncomfortable with answering.

Koji sighed. He couldn't lie to them, especially Koichi. _He's my brother. I could lie to everyone else –especially Takuya—but not my brother. _"My dad wants me to meet someone…"

He's leaving out valuable information. The five shot him a curios look. "Who?"

Koji felt like a bomb went off. He wasn't gonna answer that. _Never! Over my dead body, I will not answer that. It will just complicate things. _"Who's it to you?" He turned and continued walking. He wasn't ready to tell them. Not now. Maybe never.

"Ani-san! Wait" Koichi ran towards his brother. He isn't fully-satisfied with his brother's reason. "If you won't tell me than it's really important."He gave his twin a reassuring glance.

_He's giving me that stupid look! I've been so careless to let that look actually affect me! I should have ignored it all those times. But now, he thinks it will work! _Koji signed. _Shit! I should have just said my cousin or something. It's too late now. _He leaned over and whispered something to Koichi. Koichi stared dumbstruck after Koji leaned back.

"What!" The other four ran towards the twin, even more curious than ever. "What is it?"

_Shit! Now I am in for it! _Koji stared at Koichi, hoping he wouldn't tell. Fortunately for him, Koichi couldn't recover from his deplorable state. _Thank god! Koichi's too shocked to talk. _He gave a relief sigh.

"Koji, just tell us." Takuya was getting impatient. He knows he won't get the information needed from the shocked Koichi. He needed to get it from Koji. "We promise not to react."

Koji stared at him. He looked vulnerable, like he was ready to tell them the secret. The other's leaned in forward, getting ready for any word Koji will say. He opened his mouth. _He's gonna tell us. He's gonna say it! _

"No." Koji said simply.

The four's heart dropped. They stared dumbstruck. _I THOUGHT HE WAS READY TO TELL! _ "TELL-US-YOU-DUMB-WOLF!"

Koji sighed. He was leaving them even more curious. If he just told them, I bet they wouldn't make such a big deal out of it. Well it's too late now. He has to change the topic. He has to use his hidden talent: topic changing. "If you really wanna know…"He smirked.

The four saw the light at the end of the tunnel. _Was he really gonna tell them? _They leaned in very much closer, now being face-to-face with the manipulative Koji.

"…Than come with me."

The four backed up. Even though it wasn't the answer they were hoping for, it was still shocking. _Was he kidding? _

"Well, do you want to know? Then come with me to America."

Koichi suddenly recovered. His brother was asking him if he wanted to go abroad. He won't have another opportunity like this ever again. This brought him everlasting-content. He stood beside Koji and smiled at him. _My brother is amazing! _

"A-are you serious?" Junpei beamed. It seems he was the first one to accept this huge request. _How can I let something this big pass? An adventure with my greatest friends! _"You're inviting us to go to America with you!"

"Yah sure, why not?"

"I love you!" Junpei launched himself towards Koji and gave him a big, fat hug. "I love you! You're my greatest friend in the whole entire universe." He squeezed Koji's thin body with his fat, squishy one.

"Get off of me you big, fat pig!" He shoved Junpei off and straightened his bandana. The rest of the group just laughed. _Yes! I changed the subject. I am amazing! "_Look, if you all are coming, you need to tell me now. My father is getting the tickets tomorrow and we're leaving the following day."

All five of them nodded. They had a long smile on their face. Koji just rolled his eyes; he was annoyed by such joy.

"But wait. My mom won't be able to pay for it. It's too sudden!" Junpei complained. It seems his day has been set straight down. How was he gonna pay for such an expensive trip?

Koji rolled his eyes. They didn't understand his request. "I am paying for all of you, you nitwits!"

Junpei's eyes started to glow with admiration. He launched himself another time to Koji, hugging him ever so tightly. "I love you even more!" The other's started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Get away from me." He shoved Junpei and –once again—straightened his bandana. "You're too heavy! Mind losing some weight?"

Junpei was too happy to let that comment ruin his mood. He just stared happily towards his "new best friend"

"Now go on, ask your parents."

Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, and Izumi picked up their cell phone and dialed their parent's number. "Hey mom, I know it's sudden and all, but I need the answer today. So can I go to America with Koji? We can discuss it in tonight's diner. I just need the reply the tonight." "Mom, my best friend is paying for me on a trip to America. Can I go? We need the reply tonight so we can talk about it when I get home." "Mom, I know I am too young, but can I go on a trip to America. You see my friends are going on a trip and I wanna come with them. So can you please tell me now?" "Hey mom, remember Koji? He's asking If can I go to America with him and a bunch of my other friends. The reply is due today because he'll be getting the tickets tomorrow?"

Koichi stared miserably at his friends' phone. He never had a cell phone, but he always needed it. Koji, staring reassuringly at his brother, handed him his cell phone. "You can call your mom through here."

Koichi looked discontented. He has to borrow from his younger brother. He was hesitant, but he grabbed it. He dialed his mother's number fast. _The faster I am with using this phone, the better._ "Mama, Ani-san's inviting me to America."

There was a long silence on the other line. "Um- Koichi, you know we don't have enough money and-"

"Koji's planning to pay for me."

There was another long silence. Koichi could hear sniffling. Finally, "Sure Koichi, we'll discuss it tonight."

"Mother is anything wrong?"

"I am just thanking God for the day when you met your brother. I am happy you finally get to go abroad."

Koichi stared at his twin. Koji shot him back a comforting smile. "Thank you mom," He hung up and handed the cell phone to Koji. "I'll discuss it tonight."

Koji nodded. They stared at each other for awhile, smiling. _I am lucky to have a brother like Koji._

"I'll tell you tonight!" The sudden outburst of happiness interrupted the twin's friendly stare. Each and everyone was smiling and literally jumping for joy. All except for one.

Tomoki dropped to the floor, sobbing. "I-I- can't- can't go!"

Takuya crouched beside the kid. "Don't worry; we'll bring you something back." He smiled and so did the rest of the group; all except for Koji.

Tomoki wiped away his tears and gave a comforted smile. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Takuya said, standing up. "I promise to bring you back something spectacular!"

"Buy me something expensive." He beamed.

Everyone started to giggle -including Koji—"No problem." Takuya patted Tomoki's hat.

"Well, I need to tell my dad about the extra people." Koji ran off and soon disappeared as he attempted to slip through the crowds of people.

Koichi watched his brother run off. He smiled contently.

"So Koichi…" Takuya said sneakily. "Can you tell us the reason why Koji is going to America?"Takuya tried to copy Izumi earlier. He slipped in front of Koichi, giving a reassuring smile. Unfortunately, he looked horrible trying to copy a girl.

"If I told you…" Koichi tried to be like his brother. He'll try to return a smart remark that will stop Takuya from asking. "Do you think Koji will still take you on the trip? I mean, the only reason he is bringing you is to show you then. So if I told you, he won't have a reason to take you… Will he?"

The group stared, shocked, at Koichi's remark. _He's right though. _

_I DID IT! Takuya didn't ask him any more questions. _Thought Koichi triumphantly

After they passed the end of Shibuya Street, the group split up: Takuya and Tomoki, Junpei and Izumi, and himself. This gave him enough time to think.

_I am blessed for having such a superb brother. I just hope he thinks he's lucky to have me as a twin as well. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHORS NOTE<strong>_

__Hello! I hope you think it wasn't to short... __

_Comment and i will add more chapters for you all!_


End file.
